


Innocent Kitten

by nefarious_irusu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cat Ears, Cat Yuri Plisetsky, Costume Kink, Costumes, Dom/sub, F/M, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, One Shot, Other, Praise Kink, Random & Short, Sex, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Trans, Trans Yuri Plisetsky, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 20:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefarious_irusu/pseuds/nefarious_irusu
Summary: Yuri's age is not explicitly mentioned, but I tagged underage since their canon age is underage.





	Innocent Kitten

His kitten was waiting on the floor when he got home, one hand held up and bent like a paw, the other on the floor to keep balance. The kitten mewled as he shut the door behind him, back end wiggling before Otabek felt the soft fur of his kitten's lingerie rubbing against his legs.

"Hello, kitten," he murmured, crouching down to shower his pet in head rubs. Yuri was wearing a pink collar today- that meant she wanted female pronouns. The blue collar meant male, the purple meant neutral, and the yellow meant Otabek could use whatever he felt like, that Yuri didn't care. "Were you a good girl while I was out?"

Yuri purred loudly, rubbing her face against Otabek's hand to mark her scent all over him. She crept around his crouched form slowly, wiggling so that her tail would playfully swipe him every now and again. When she lifted her butt up, Otabek saw a dark wet patch on the crotch of her pastel panties. Yes, she had been a good girl, indeed.

"Come to the bedroom, kitten," Otabek commanded softly, standing and leading her from the foyer. 

Yuri happily sauntered behind him on all fours, down the hallway and into the master bedroom. Without being told, she curled up on the rainbow colored pet bed in the corner of the room, watching intently as Otabek undressed.

When he was finally nude, he sat on the edge of the king bed and stretched his arms out, yawning and leaning back against the plush comforter. "Does my kitten want to come lie down with me?"

Yuri grinned as she pounced from the pet bed, joining Otabek in two swift strides. On the bed, she rubbed her cheeks against her owner once more, digging her gloved, furry paws into his bare chest. _You're mine, Beka_.

Otabek smiled up at his kitten, lying all the way back. He shut his eyes for a moment as his kitten kneaded at his chest, paying extra attention to pinching his nipples the slightest bit as she grazed over them. When he felt the heat of her body crawling onto him, he opened his eyes again.

"Does my kitten want a treat, for being such a good girl?"

Yuri nodded enthusiastically, rubbing her cheeks against Otabek's as she lowered herself all the way down onto his body. Otabek bit back a moan as Yuri ground down onto his bare cock, the damp warmth of her panties rubbing up and down his shaft. She simultaneously ran her sharp teeth down the side of his throat, soothing over the scrapes with her quick little tongue.

"Fuck, kitten, you're so wet already."

Yuri mewled in response, wasting no time slipping her paw under the crotch of her panties and pushing them to the side. She skirted over Otabek's cock a few more times, wetting it with her fluids but not pushing it inside. After all, good little pets always waited for permission.

"You want to ride me, baby girl?"

Yuri licked her lips with a silent nod, reaching one paw down to hold the base of Otabek's cock. She exhaled in a soft whine as she lined herself up, sinking down onto him slowly.

"Oh, fuck," Otabek moaned, grabbing at his kitten's hips as he was swallowed by her wet heat. "Oh, kitten."

She mewled with approval, proud to have gotten such a reaction from her owner. She hoisted herself up and then sunk back down again, using her paws for leverage by resting them on Otabek's chest. She scratched lightly as she bounced up and down, still quiet except for her soft gasps and whines.

Otabek stroked her hips with his thumbs, heat pooling deep in his gut as she rode him. He exhaled shakily, moving one hand up to her bralette and pausing just below, meeting her spring eyes to ask for permission. After a silent but affirmative nod from his pet, he slipped his hand underneath the lacy fabric.

Her breasts were perky and firm, her nipples taut and excited. He stimulated them both one at a time, switching back and forth between the two. He rolled them between his thumb and forefinger, smiling when his kitten let out a strangled groan, grinding down onto his pubic bone as she rode him, desperately searching for friction.

"Do you want me to touch you, baby girl?" He asked, syrupy sweet. 

Yuri nodded fervently, mewling as she took her lower lip between her teeth.

"Show me where you want me to touch you, kitten."

Otabek cupped her right breast firmly as Yuri moved a paw from his chest, slowly bringing it to her center. Slowly spread her folds, revealing her pink, swollen nub. She whimpered as her own paw grazed the sensitive spot, thighs shuddering around Otabek's own.

"Oh, alright then, kitten."

Otabek used his free hand to whisk Yuri's away, carefully working his thumb over her folds. He hummed as Yuri whined, canting her hips and searching for purchase where Otabek gave nothing but a tease.

"We have to be patient, don't we, pretty kitty?"

Yuri's face was flushed and beading with sweat, screwed up and desperate. Her hair was fucked around her pink cat-ear headband, sticking to her forehead and cheeks in places. But still, his desperate, needing, _obedient_ kitten nodded.

"Good girl," Otabek cooed.

Her reward was what she had been searching for- Otabek swiped down to gather some of her slick, wetting her throbbing nub. She cried out when he finally began to circle the neglected appendage, and he marveled in just how hard it managed to get from her arousal.

"Feel good, kitten?"

She nodded, head thrown back as she mewled.

"Are you going to come for me?"

She nodded again, bucking her hips frantically into Otabek's touch.

"I'm gonna come, too, good girl. Let's see who comes first."

In a swift motion, Otabek slid his free hand from Yuri's breast to her waist, effectively flipping them without leaving her wet folds. She moaned as her legs wrapped around his torso, guiding him in and out of her at a brutal pace. He rubbed her clit, still wet with slick, as he pounded into her mercilessly.

"Fuck, kitten, I'm going to come-"

She cried out as she finally came, her walls clenching around Otabek's cock as her body tensed up. Her mouth hung open as she moaned, high-pitched and needing. It was all Otabek needed to spill deep inside her, his orgasm forced out of him by the stimulation of her walls.

"Oh fuck, fuck, Yura…"

The scene was broken as they both came down, Yuri going lax beneath him as Otabek slowly pulled out. He wiped the sweat from her face and his own before leaning down to kiss her lips.

"You okay, sweetie?"

Yuri nodded into the kiss, tangling her hand into his hair and pulling him in deeper. She wasn't ready to talk yet, that meant. He let her kiss until she was ready to stop, her hand leaving his head. She pulled away for air, panting and sucking it in greedily.

"I missed you while you were at work," she finally said, tilting her head to the side with a lopsided grin.

Laughing, he told her, "I missed you, too, _kitten_."


End file.
